A Tearful Smile
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: "Teruslah tersenyum bahkan saat dalam kesulitan, dengan begitu kita bisa melewatinya dengan senyuman dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja" perkataan itulah yang selalu dipegang Rusia. Tapi, apakah ia bisa terus tersenyum bahkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuanya, ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom Hetalia Indonesia, yei!

Fic ini tentang Rusia, seperti cirri khasku, aku suka nulis angst. Padahal, aku lebih suka Jepang, tapi Rusia itu lebih gimana rasanya. Jadinya, aku nulis ini tentang dia. Mungkin agak OOC tapi mungkin juga nggak.

Oh ya, fanfic ini dibagi jadi 2 part, sekarang adalah part satu, "Reality", part dua belum ditulis nih...

Silahkan baca!

Warning: OOC, Miss Typo

Disclaimer: Himaruya-sensei, saya pinjem karakternya bentar ya! *ditembak mati

* * *

><p><strong>A Tearful Smile<strong>

**The Reality 1: An Isolated Nation  
><strong>

Di dunia ini, manusia hidup secara berkelompok karena manusia adalah makhluk social yang tidak dapat hidup sendirian. Kelompok-kelompok manusia banyak yang bersatu dan membentuk suatu satu kesatuan menjadi sebuah Negara atas dasar asas dan cita yang sama. Setiap Negara memiliki sejarahnya sendiri mengapa mereka bisa terbentuk. Dan para Negara pun mengambil wujud manusia dan hidup menyimbolkan Negara mereka.

Sebenarnya apa fungsi Negara itu? Bagi para Negara hal itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dijelaskan. Meski hidup layaknya manusia tapi banyak hal yang membuat mereka kadang ingin dan tidak ingin menjadi manusia.

Karena para Negara pun memiliki perasaan, suatu hal yang membuat mereka kadang menderita dan berharap dapat hancur dengan mudah layaknya manusia-manusia yang rapuh.

Tapi, seorang Negara harus tetap kuat, untuk rakyatnya, untuk dirinya, sehingga mereka tidak bisa hancur semudah itu.

Kematian sebuah dan seorang Negara hanya terjadi bila para rakyatnya sudah tak menginginkan lagi Negara tersebut ada.

Setidaknya, hal itu yang selalu membayangi seorang Negara setiap harinya. Ia hidup untuk rakyatnya, untuk dirinya dan untuk orang yang menginginkannya. Dan ia akan mati untuk mereka juga. Itulah hal yang terus ia tanamkan ke otaknya setiap ia bangun pagi.

Tersebutlah Rusia, Negara besar yang tinggal di sebuah wilayah dingin. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang kelewat besar dan kosong, karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri.

Setiap pagi ia akan bangun dan menanamkan ke kepalanya alasan kenapa ia hidup dan alasan ia akan mati. Itu adalah jadwal rutin, hal itu ia lakukan untuk mengontrol 'hati'nya yang kian tahun kian rapuh saja. Memang, hatinya…lebih tepatnya, jantungnya dapat mencelat keluar dan jatuh berceceran dengan darah bila ia lengah, tapi bukan itu yang ia maksud. Yang ia maksud adalah perasaannya.

Menjadi Negara besar yang sering kali diterpa masalah bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tubuhnya sering dilanda rasa sakit, meski tidak begitu parah hingga ia pingsan. Itu adalah kejadian rutin lainnya.

Menjadi Negara yang selalu dijauhi Negara lain juga bukan hal yang mudah. "Ah tidak apa-apa, aku sendiri juga tidak apa-apa" rasanya kalimat itu bagaikan mantra yang selalu ia ulang dalam kepalanya untuk menghindari rasa sakit di hatinya.

Rusia sebenarnya sadar, ia memang agak 'aneh' dibanding Negara-negara lainnya, meski mereka juga aneh. Jalan pikirnya sedikit meleceng dan tidak stabil, membuat banyak orang bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi, ia yakin ia tidak pernah menyakiti sesuatu ataupun suatu Negara secara permanen, tidak sampai mereka lenyap tanpa sisa, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengubah pandangan para Negara terhadap dirinya.

Karena itu, Rusia selalu menjalani hidupnya apa adanya. "Ya sudahlah" itu adalah kalimat lain yang sering ia ucapkan dalam hatinya, meski sebenarnya ia ingin berkata lain.

Seperti pagi ini, tanggal 21 Desember, di tengah musim dingin. Rusia terbangun di tempat tidurnya yang besar dan mengucek matanya dengan wajah sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Ia merasakan hawa kamarnya agak dingin, padahal ia yakin sudah menyalakan pemanas hingga maksimum sebelum ia tidur. Yah, tempatnya berada memang selalu diterjang musim dingin, terlebih di tengah musim dingin seperti ini.

Rusia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Jujur saja, dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia ingin mencontoh rivalnya, Amerika, tidak keluar tempat tidur hingga musim semi datang.

Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak bisa begitu, jika ia tidak mau menerima protes dari bosnya dan rakyatnya, ia harus bangun dan menjalani harinya yang penuh dengan hal-hal berurusan kenegaraan seperti biasanya.

Segera setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Rusia keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah kurang bersemangat. Yah, apa mau dikata? Ia memang tidak punya alasan khusus untuk merasa bersemangat hari ini.

Apalagi hari ini ada rapat G8 di Amerika. Memikirkannya sudah membuat badan Rusia pegal-pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus menerjang musim dingin yang melanda daerahnya sebelum bisa sampai di Amerika. Lagipula, kenapa harus Amerika? Kenapa tidak di Jepang? Atau Negara pulau selatan yang hangat? Mungkin kalau ia pergi ke Negara dekat garis khatulistiwa ia akan merasa lebih bersemangat.

Tentu saja, ia tidak ingat ia pernah menyukai hal yang namanya "dingin".

Tapi, yah…apa boleh buat? Menggerutu dan mengeluh tak akan mendatangkan apapun, karena itu Rusia bergegas bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Amerika, Negara rivalnya yang sampai kini pun belum begitu membaik hubungannya dengannya.

Dengan setengah hati, Rusia membereskan kopernya dan bergegas pergi. Begitu keluar pintu saja, dinginnya udara sudah menerpanya ditambah dengan salju turun membuat suhu semakin turun melewati batas 0 derajat. Rusia menarik syalnya yang sedikit lusuh dan mantelnya lebih erat dan segera berangkat menuju bandara.

Di bandara, Rusia harus menahan amarah dengan tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa pesawatnya telat karena buruknya cuaca. Yah, mau marah pun tak akan mengubah keadaan, begitulah ia ucapkan dalam hati meski tangannya gatal untuk mengambil "tongkat ajaib"nya yaitu pipa besi panjang dengan ujung berhiaskan keran air yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Ia pun duduk dan menunggu kedatangan pesawat dan mengira-ngira apakah ia akan telat untuk meeting. Mungkin ya, tapi tak apalah toh ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seperti yang ia kira, pesawat tiba 4 jam lebih lambat, hampir membuatnya menganiaya petugas bandara yang secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi ke mantelnya saking stresnya.

Meski sebenarnya menunggu bukanlah kegiatan yang menyita banyak tenaga, tapi menunggu 4 jam suntuk membuat stress menumpuk di kepala Russia, sukses membuatnya tambah tidak bersemangat hari ini.

Dengan kesal yang berhasil ia sembunyikan dengan sempurna dibalik topeng senyum manisnya, ia menaiki pesawat. Ia bersyukur sudah memilih tiket paling mahal sehingga ia mendapat pelayan paling baik dan dapat tertidur sebentar sambil menunggu pesawat tiba di tempat tujuan.

Begitu tiba di Amerika, Rusia turun dari pesawat, keluar dari bandara, menaiki taksi, kemudian segera pergi menuju gedung dimana rapat diadakan.

Ia sudah telat, 1 jam lebih, entah apa yang akan dikatakan Negara-negara yang lainnya, ia tidak tahu. Segini saja, sebenarnya ia sudah memilih pesawat paling pagi untuk berangkat agar tidak telat, bila ia memilih jam yang mepet maka sudah dipastikan ia telat 4 jam lebih. Bukan telat lagi mungkin, rapat pasti sudah selesai.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan, setelah membayar uang taksi, Rusia bergegas pergi ke ruangan dimana tempat meeting diadakan. Ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk mampir ke hotel dan menaruh kopernya, bisa membuang waktu lagi. Ia pun menitipkan kopernya ke receptionist dan segera berlari menuju ruang rapat.

"Aduh…apa mereka akan marah padaku ya?" gumam Rusia pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah khawatir di dalam lift. Yah…mudah-mudahan saja tidak, ia tidak suka bila ada orang yang marah padanya. Sayangnya, Rusia tidak sempat ingat bahwa selama ini tidak pernah ada Negara yang pernah memarahinya.

Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Rusia berlari kecil sepanjang koridor dan mencari ruangan dimana rapat diadakan.

"Ah itu dia," gumamnya lega, sedikit berkeringat dan kelelahan. Ia segera menuju sebuah ruangan dengan dua daun pintu besar dan megah. Tak lupa memasang senyum dan pipinya sedikit memerah karena malu ia datang telat, tangannya segera meraih gagang pintu, setidaknya sebelum ia mendengar percakapan di dalam ruangan.

Rusia hapal betul apa yang akan terjadi dalam rapat sebenarnya, daripada rapat, kebanyakan Negara hanya bercakap-cakap, bertengkar dan meributkan suatu hal yang tak penting. Ketika mendengar sedikit percakapan di balik pintu, Rusia berpikir itu adalah percakapan tak penting lainnya.

"…sebenarnya undanganmu itu apa-apain sih Amerika, mau ngundang atau maksa?" ia mengenali suara itu sebagai Inggris. Undangan? Rusia bertanya-tanya, lupa membuka pintu dan hanya berdiri di luar.

"…Ha…ha…ha…! Seperti tahun sebelumnya! Aku akan mengundang semua Negara untuk merayakan natal di rumahku!" itu adalah suara Amerika, yang terdengar sangat keras bahkan di luar ruangan.

Oh, pesta natal, Rusia pikir. Ia lupa tanggal 25 Desember adalah natal, tapi ia merayakan natal pada tanggal 7 Januari, jadi wajar ia lupa.

"…semuanya? Rusia juga?" kali ini suara Perancis terdengar. Rusia terdiam di tempat, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Dengan perlahan ia meraih dadanya, dimana jantungnya berada, tidak ingin jantungnya kembali meloncat keluar dan membuat noda darah di bajunya.

"…aduh kau ini gimana sih France? Ya nggak lah!" kata Amerika dengan nada 'ceria' seperti biasanya.

Rusia tertegun mendengarnya dan segera mendesah sedih. Ia seharusnya tahu itu, karena tahun lalu ia juga tidak undang, ataupun tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah diundang.

Tapi tetap saja, saat mendengar kata "semua Negara", hati kecilnya berharap ia termasuk di dalamnya. Namun kali ini kenyataan tetap pahit untuknya, ia tidak diundang, sama seperti sebelumya.

Ya sudahlah, toh ia juga tidak merayakan natal, bukan masalah besar, pikir Rusia dalam hati. Kini ia kembali meraih gagang pintu sebelum mendengar percakapan lain.

"…yah, kalau ada Rusia memang gimana gitu rasanya…"

Eh? Rusia terdiam lagi.

"Maksudmu apaan sih?" tanya Amerika, lagi-lagi tidak sensitive seperti biasanya.

"…Rusia kan memang begitu, ada aura menyeramkan di belakangnya begitu. Kalau ia datang, pasti merusak suasana pesta! Nanti para gadis kabur semua!" kata Perancis agak berlebihan seperti biasanya.

Eh? Rusia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan terus mendengarkan percakapan di dalam ruangan.

"Hiiee! Aku tidak mau para gadis pergi! Aku juga takut pada Rusia!" pekik seseorang…suara ini…Italia?

'Takut?' tanya Rusia pada dirinya. Bukankah ia sudah menjalin hubungan cukup baik dengan Italia? Kenapa dia…

"Karena itu aku tidak undang dia!" kata Amerika lagi, kedengarannya senang karena semuanya sependapat dengannya.

Setelah itu, tanpa Rusia sadari, kakinya melangkah mundur dari pintu, tidak ingin mendengar percakapan lebih jauh lagi. Ia merasa….sakit….jantungnya berdebar kian keras dan keringat dingin bertetesan di wajahnya.

Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, menenangkan diri, ia seharusnya sudah tahu itu, sudah tahu. Ia merupakan Negara yang ditakuti, ia tahu itu. Jadi, untuk apa merasa kaget? Untuk apa merasa sakit? Ia seharusnya sudah terbiasa sekarang.

Ia harus kuat! Ia adalah Rusia! Rusia!

Rusia membuka matanya dan kembali tersenyum, rasa sakit di dadanya sudah pergi namun berganti dengan mati rasa. Ia pun segera memasuki ruangan tak lupa dengan senyum innocentnya.

"Halo, semuanya, maaf aku telat," kata Rusia dengan nada ceria. Tak ayal lagi, semua Negara tersentak dan berkeringat dingin melihat bahan pembicaraan mereka kini sudah muncul. Rusia berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu, terutama Italia yang kini menangis histeris dan memeluk Jerman karena takut.

"Oh, kau kemana saja sih! Untung rapat belum dimulai!" sahut Amerika yang tidak terlihat merasa bersalah, tidak sensitive seperti biasanya.

"Ah, tadi pesawatnya telat datang karena cuaca buruk, maaf ya Amerika-kun," kata Rusia menyugingkan senyum sedih pada Amerika.

Amerika hanya mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah burger entah dari mana dan memakannya dengan cuek. Negara-negara lain tidak mengatakan apa-apa jadi Rusia segera menuju tempat duduknya.

Hari ini, rapat berjalan…agak sunyi senyap, tidak heboh seperti biasanya. Tentu saja, karena para Negara merasa sedikit bersalah dan merasa seperti 'tertangkap basah' hari itu. Rusia yang terlihat tersenyum sepanjang waktu dan bersikap seperti biasanya membuat mereka semua cemas sekaligus lega.

Entah Rusia mendengar percakapan mereka atau tidak, mereka tidak tahu, mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Rusia saat ini.

Mungkin, sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa mereka bayangkan.

IoI

Rusia berjalan di tengah kota di Amerika. Rapat sudah selesai berjam-jam yang lalu, meski seharusnya ia segera menuju hotel dan beristirahat sebelum pulang, Rusia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dusta besar bila ia bilang bahwa ia sudah lupa percakapan antara Negara-negara tentang dirinya. Kata-kata mereka menusuk dadanya sedingin es, membuatnya kesakitan juga mati rasa.

Rusia sibuk menenangkan dirinya sepanjang waktu. Ia bukanlah Negara yang tidak sensitive seperti Amerika, meski selalu terlihat polos dan tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Ia juga bisa merasa sedih. Tapi, mungkin tak ada yang sadar atau malah…tak ada yang peduli.

Rusia memang tidak ingat, kapan ia pernah menunjukkan emosinya yang sebenarnya di hadapan Negara-negara yang lain…ah keculai kedua saudara perempuannya dan Lithuania. Tapi, saudaranya kini bukan saudaranya lagi. Kini, Lithuania bukan 'teman'nya lagi.

Sebagai sebuah Negara yang besar dan kuat, Rusia tahu ia harus bersikap tegar agar tidak ditindas dan dijajah seperti saat ia masih kecil.

Ia adalah Rusia, ya begitulah…

Karena itu ia mematikan perasaannya untuk beberapa saat bila diperlukan, saat itulah ia akan memendam semua kenangan pahit dan menyesakkan jauh di dasar hatinya. Dengan begitu, ia akan menjadi lebih baik…untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai semua kenangan itu bangkit dan mengejarnya dalam mimpi buruk.

Tapi, ia sudah makin terbiasa dengan semuanya. Sakit hati, sedih, marah, kecewa, semuanya sudah biasa. Meski Rusia sendiri tak pernah sadar, betapa menyedihkan dirinya untuk merasa terbiasa 'disakiti' oleh Negara lain.

Ia memang sudah terbiasa dan…yah…lagipula ia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjadi tidak terbiasa.

Meski aneh…terbiasa tapi masih terasa sakit….

Sudahlah, dipikirkan terus menerus pun tak ada akhirnya, pikir Rusia. Kakinya sudah membawanya entah kemana. Ia tidak begitu mengenali jalan yang ia lalui. Jalanan pun sepi karena udara dingin. Memang, belum turun salju, tapi cukup dingin untuk membuat orang-orang memilih berdiam di dalam rumah daripada pergi ke luar.

Setidaknya, tidak untuk Rusia.

Saat itu, sebuah kotak kardus yang berada di pinggir jalan dekat taman menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang kotak kardus itu dari jauh. Bukan…tentu saja ia tertarik bukan pada kotak kardusnya, tapi pada apa yang ada di dalam kotak kardus tersebut.

Seekor kucing….besar, berbulu coklat gelap dan sedikit agak kotor.

Ia duduk di dalam kotak kardus dan mengeong, seakan memanggil setiap pengguna jalan yang lewat.

Apa itu? Rusia bertanya dalam hati. Ia yang berada cukup jauh dari kucing tersebut mencoba membaca tulisan yang ada pada kardus dimana kucing itu berada.

'Tolong pungut aku' begitu tulisannya. Pungut? Rusia semakin bingung, apakah itu artinya kucing itu telah dibuang?

Di Rusia, Negara yang selalu dilanda salju, jarang ada yang memelihara hewan peliharaan karena cuaca yang cukup ekstrem, apalagi membuangnya. Bisa dipastikan hewan naas itu akan mati membeku kedingininan.

Rusia memperhatikan kucing itu, mendengar meongannya yang parau seakan memelas untuk dikasihani.

Orang lewat satu demi satu, ada yang bersikap ia tidak mendengar apapun, ada yang hanya meliirik pada kucing itu dan bahkan parahnya lagi ada yang melihat dengan wajah jiik pada kucing itu.

Angin dingin bertiup, membuat Rusia agak menggigil dan menarik syalnya lebih erat ke lehernya. Ia melihat kucing itu pun kedinginan dan meringkuk dalam kardus yang kumuh.

Tiba-tiba, seorang anak kecil menghampiri kucing itu, membuat Rusia dan kucing itu kaget. Ia berjongkok dan mengelus kucing itu, Rusia tersenyum saat kucing itu mengeong senang. Namun, seorang wanita paruh baya segera datang dan dengan kasar menarik tangan anak kecil itu.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan? Kucing itu kan kotor," sahut wanita itu agak kasar. Anak kecil itu menatapnya sedih.

"Mama, aku mau pelihara kucing ini boleh?" tanyanya dengan nada meminta. Kucing itu pun menatap wanita itu dengan memelas, tapi pandangan benci wanita itu membuat sang kucing bergidik.

"Kalau kamu mau kucing, kita bisa beli di toko hewan. Untuk apa mengambil kucing buangan yang jelek dan kotor seperti ini, ayo pergi, kamu sekarang harus les balet," omel wanita itu dan memaksa anak kecil itu berjalan bersamanya.

Kucing buangan dalam kardus itu pun mengeong, sedih karena anak kecil itu pergi. Rusia yang melihat semua kejadian itu merasa marah, apa maksudnya wanita itu. Sok sekali….

Ia pun kembali melihat orang-orang lalu lalang melewati kucing itu, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada yang peduli.

Seakan kucing itu ditolak keberadaannya.

Seakan tak ada yang menginginkannya.

Dengan wajah sedih, Rusia menghampiri kucing itu. Ia tersenyum kepada kucing itu. Merasa iba juga sedih, seakan ia melihat dirinya sendiri dalam kucing itu. Tidak diinginkan, sendirian….

Ia pun berjongkok dan dengan sedikit agak ragu, Rusia membelai kucing itu perlahan. Matanya agak membelalak saat sang kucing mengeong senang, tampaknya menyukai belaian Rusia. Rusia yang agak kaget merasa keheranan. Seingatnya, semua binatang secara naluri tak pernah menyukainya. Entah karena apa Rusia tidak begitu mengerti.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya…

Ada kucing yang tidak menolak sentuhannya…

Sebuah senyum hangat terpulas di bibir Rusia. Merasa lega juga terharu, melihat kucing buangan ini tidak menolak dirinya seperti yang lain.

"Apakah kau mau jadi temanku, da?" tanya Rusia pelan. Ia tidak memperdulikan pandangan dan cibiran dari orang-orang yang lewat. Bila mereka mendengar bahwa dirinya sedang mengajak berteman seekor kucing buangan, mungkin mereka akan lebih keheranan lagi.

Kucing itu tampaknya mengangguk senang, seakan mengeri perkataan Rusia, membuat hati Rusia terasa hangat karena senang.

"Hore, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau temanku, da!" sahut Rusia senang, tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang yang menganggapnya gila. Dengan girang, Rusia memeluk kucing itu seperti bayi dan merangkulnya.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang dan kita akan tinggal bersama," tambah Rusia merasa senang, sejenak melupakan masalahnya. Kucing itu pun membalas, mengeong senang dalam tangan Rusia.

Rusia pun segera bergegas pergi ke hotel dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Akhirnya…sekarang ia mendapatkan satu teman, yang rela menerima dirinya apa adanya, tidak takut padanya dan sekarang ia tidak akan sendirian di rumah. Meski itu hanya seekor kucing, Rusia sangat bahagia.

Rusia berharap dalam hati, kebahagiaannya kali ini tak akan direbut lagi darinya, seperti yang sudah sering kali ia alami.

Karena, selama ini yang Rusia inginkan hanya...seorang teman untuk menemaninya, berbagi dengannya, bicara dengannya, tidak pernah lebih..

Tidak pernah lebih...

* * *

><p>Sedih ya? Hehehe, maaf ya Rusia kelihatan agak OOC di sini...habis dia emang kelihatan kesepian banget sih...<p>

Sebenarnya, aku pengen banget nulis fic pairing untuk Rusia, tapi sama siapa? Sama Amerika? Sama China? Sama...err...Prussia? Aduh...bingung, lagian Rusia emang selalu sendirian jadi susah mau dipairingin sama siapa, dasar Rusia! *ditembak Rusia...

Maaf ya, di sini pake nama-nama Negara, terus untuk dialog, aku lebih suka pake versi jepangnya, jadi Jepang tetap akan dipanggil "Nihon" dan sebagainya, maaf ya kalau membingungkan, hehehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, hore! Ceritanya makin angst nih, jadi mungkin lebih berasa OOCnya, maaf ya...

Oh ya, soal pairing...untuk kali ini netral aja deh, lebih condong ke friendship sih

* * *

><p><strong>Reality 2: The Answer of All Unanswered Questions<strong>

Rusia memandang kucing barunya, yang ia namakan Rusianeko, berguling di sofanya, membuatnya tertawa karena geli. Setelah memungut Rusianeko, Rusia segera pergi ke toko hewan dan membeli berbagai mainan dan peralatan untuk merawat kucing sekaligus menanyai penjaga tokonya bagaimana cara merawat kucing. Awalnya, sang penjaga toko kurang senang melihat kucing yang hendak dipelihara oleh Rusia merupakan kucing dekil berwarna coklat tua yang dipungut dipinggir jalan, namun karena pelanggannya adalah Rusia, jadi ia tidak berani mengatakan apapun.

Rusia sudah belajar beberapa kebiasaan kucing, sejak hari ia memungut Rusianeko. Kucing suka sekali dielus di bawah dagu, kucing suka sekali tidur, kucing suka bermain dengan sesuatu yang bergerak cepat dan kelihatan aneh, dan hal-hal lainnya.

Rusia merasa senang mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa mengisi waktu luangnya, memandangi kucingnya menyembuhkan penyakit stresnya dan bisa membuatnya lupa sejenak dengan masalahnya. Jika dilihat, kucingnya juga agak mirip dengannya. Besar, mempunya hidung yang besar juga, dan cukup ramah meski kadang suka mencakar dan menggigit. Cakaran dan gigitan kucing tidak begitu berarti buat Rusia, jadi ia tidak pernah marah.

Kadang Rusia juga suka mengajak bicara kucingnya, senang melihat bagaimana kucingnya akan merespon.

Seperti hari ini, ia kembali mengajak bicara kucingnya.

"Kau tahu, Rusianeko? Besok adalah hari natal, tapi bukan untuk negaraku sih," kata Rusia sembari mengelus kucingnya yang kini tiduran dengan santai di sebelahnya.

"Yah, America-kun mengundang semua Negara sih…keculi aku," kata Rusia merasa sedih. Ia mendengar kucingnya mengeong dan meliriknya. Kucingnya menatapnya dan kemudian bangkit dan duduk sambil memandang Rusia lalu mengeong kembali.

"Ah, tapi aku nggak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, kau tahu? Kata Nee-chan, kalau kita harus selalu tersenyum, meski pada saat-saat sulit, dengan begitu kita bisa melewati semuanya dengan senyuman. Senyuman selalu membuat orang senang dan kita juga bisa senang," kata Rusia sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengelus kucingnya lagi dan kucingnya mengeluskan badannya ke tangan Rusia membuat Rusia tertawa geli.

"Aku kan kuat, maka aku akan selalu tersenyum, dengan begitu semuanya akan baik-baik saja, iya kan? Rusianeko?" tanya Rusia, kucingnya pun mengeong membuat Rusia senang.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyenangkan sekali, Rusianeko. Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku ya," kata Rusia dibalas dengan ngeongan dari Rusianeko.

Puas bermain dengan Rusianeko, Rusia segera beranjak untuk tidur. Tak lupa ia membawa serta kucingnya, yang memang selalu tidur bersamanya. Kucingnya memang cukup hangat dan membuatnya tenang saat mengetahui bahwa ia tidak tidur sendirian.

Ia memasuki kamarnya yang besar dengan perabot ala kadardnya dan suasana yang datar. Rusia memang tidak begitu peduli dengan desain interior rumahnya, keadaan rumahnya pun cukup berantakan. Tapi, Rusia memang tidak peduli.

Setelah menaruh Rusianeko di tempat tidurnya yang besar, Rusia segera berganti pakaian dengan piyama baru kemudian ia naik ke tempat tidur. Saat melihat kucingnya hampir terlelap, Rusia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Saat ini, Rusia bahagia sekali, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasa sebahagia ini…

IoI

_Rusia mengerjapkan mata, sejenak ia kebingungan dimana ia berada. Namun, pandangannya segera mengarah pada seseorang yang berada di depannya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Rusia bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah Belarusia, adiknya yang agak…terobsesi dengannya. Namun, keadaan Belarusia agak aneh. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi badannya, seakan ia sedang menahan sesuatu._

"_Bela?" Rusia bertanya, agak khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya meski merasa agak takut._

"_Nii-san…," suara Belarusia kali ini tidak mengerikan seperti biasanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, alangkah kagetnya Rusia melihat air mata mengalir di pipi adiknya._

"_Bela? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rusia, ia hendak menghampiri Belarusia._

"_Nii-san…aku harus pergi…," kata Belarusia membuat Rusia menghentikan langkahnya, terpaku karena kaget._

"_Eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Rusia tidak mengerti, tapi dalam hati ia merasa tahu apa yang akan terjadi namun ia tidak mau itu terjadi._

"_Nii-san, aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kenapa nii-san tidak membalas perasaanku?" tanya Belarusia setengah berteriak._

_Rusia terdiam sesaat, ia sudah sering mendengar pertanyaan ini namun selalu menghindar untuk menjawabnya. Namun, melihat Belarusia berlinang air mata di depannya seperti ini membuatnya tak tega. Ia pun berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak menyakiti hati adiknya._

"_Bela…aku senang dengan perasaanmu padaku. Tapi, tak akan menjadi hal yang bagus bila kita bersatu, aku percaya itu. Aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia bila kau berdiri sendiri karena itu…"_

"_KARENA NII-SAN SEPERTI ITULAH MAKA AKU HARUS PERGI!" jerit Belarusia mengagetkan Rusia yang belum menyelesaikan perkataannya._

"_Bela?" Rusia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa melihat tangis Belarusia semakin menjadi-jadi._

"_Aku…diperintahkan oleh…bossku…untuk pergi menjauhimu…nii-san…," ucap Belarusia terbata-bata karena isakan di sela-sela napasnya._

"_Eh?" Rusia terkejut dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun._

"_Ia menyuruhku…untuk menjadi…adik angkat….Amerika…," tambah Belarusia lagi. Rusia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku mendengar apa yang dikatakan adiknya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Belarusia yang sangat mencintainya kini akan pergi meninggalkannya? Dan akan menjadi adik angkat dari musuh abadinya?_

"_Bela.."_

"_Nii-san, seandainya kau membalas perasaanku, semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Selamat tinggal nii-san, aku mencintaimu," kata Belarusia ia pun berbalik dan pergi menghilang di kegelapan, tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Rusia untuk mengejarnya._

"_Bela….," Rusia hanya terpaku di tempat, otaknya masih berusaha memproses perkataan Belarusia. Kenapa? Kenapa? Bukankah Belarusia pernah bilang ia akan selalu berada di sisinya? Kenapa ia…_

"_Russia-chan."_

_Rusia terkejut kemudian berbalik untuk melihat kakak perempuannya kini ada di hadapannya. _

"_Kau tahu? Aku…merasa sedih untuk mengatakan ini tapi…aku harus pergi, Russia-chan," kata Ukraina, membuat Rusia membatu._

"_Nee-chan..?" gumam Rusia pelan._

"_Kata bossku, tidak bagus bila aku terus bersamamu, Russia-chan. Maaf, tapi mulai saat ini aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu lagi," kata Ukraina dengan air mata mulai berjatuhan._

"_Kau tahu…kau sayang sekali padamu…tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain," kata Ukraina lagi. Rusia hanya bisa memandang kakaknya bicara sambil menangis tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun._

"_Oh ya, ini…," Ukraina berjalan menghampiri Rusia dan mengeluarkan sebuah syal dari kantung yang dibawanya. Dengan lembut ia melepaskan syal lusuh yang terlilit di leher Rusia dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Rusia hanya mampu diam dan tak bisa mengatakan apapun, matanya terasa panas dan dadanya terasa begitu sakit tapi ia hanya bisa diam._

"_Syalmu yang lama kan sudah lusuh, aku sudah buatkan syal yang baru," kata Ukraina, mencoba tersenyum dengan mata berair._

"_Tapi, mulai sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa membuatkanmu syal lagi," tambahnya, air matanya berjatuhan kian deras._

"_Selamat tinggal, Russia-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Ukraina, ia segera berbalik dan menghilang di kegelapan._

_Rusia yang menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah kehilangan kedua saudara perempuannya hanya terus diam, menatap ke depan dengan mata kosong._

_Semuanya…semuanya sudah pergi…Ukraina…Belarusia…semuanya…._

"_Nee-chan…Bela….," gumam Rusia, kakinya terasa lemas dan satu persatu air mata berjatuhan membasahi pipinya._

"_Kenapa?" gumamnya, ia pun jatuh berlutut, memandang ke depan, dimana kakaknya sudah pergi._

"_Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, air mata jatuh lebih banyak. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit, sangat sakit hingga ia ingin menusuk dadanya agar rasa sakit itu pergi._

"_Kenapa…? Apa yang salah dariku…? Aku…aku sudah berusaha…," gumam Rusia lagi. Sekarang semuanya sudah pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Selalu begitu. Akhirnya selalu seperti itu. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha agar ia bisa mendapatkan teman, agar ia tidak sendirian. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia lah yang akan ditinggal sendiri…_

_Ia selalu saja disalahkan, ia selalu saja ditinggalkan, ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dan merasa terluka karenanya. Apakah ia tidak cukup kuat? Apakah ia tidak cukup baik? Padahal ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, kenapa pada akhirnya semua selalu salah?_

"_Bela…Nee-chan….," gumam Rusia lagi, kini tangannya menumpu badannya di lantai. Air matanya berjatuhan seiring dengan rasa sakit yang memuncak di dalam hatinya._

_Sakit….sakit sekali….ia tidak tahan…ia tidak bisa…._

_Namun, Rusia tahu. Ia yang kini hanya sendirian, entah selama apapun ia menangis dan tersungkur, tak akan pernah ada yang datang menolongnya untuk membantunya berdiri. Tidak akan ada…_

_Ia mencoba untuk bangkit dengan air mata masih menggenangi matanya yang violet. Dengan sedikit gontai ia pun berdiri dan mencoba untuk tersenyum._

_Ya, kakaknya yang dulu mengatakan. Ia harus selalu tersenyum, agar semuanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja._

"_Nee-chan…kalau…aku tersenyum terus seperti ini…kau akan…kembali kan? Bela juga….," gumam Rusia berusaha tersenyum dengan air mata terus mengalir dari matanya._

_Nee-chan…Bela…._

_Kembalilah…._

Rusia terbangun dengan sentakan, sekejap matanya terbuka dan terpaku. Apa itu tadi? Ia bertanya pada dirinya. Mimpi? Atau kenangan lama? Rusia perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kepalanya terasa pening dan dadanya sesak. Tangannya berusaha mengelap keringatnya yang membasahi wajahnya…sampai ia sadar bahwa itu bukan keringat, melainkan air mata.

Ia menangis? Dalam tidur?

Karena…Nee-chan dan Bela…sudah pergi?

Rusia termenung sebentar, sudah cukup lama semenjak semuanya terjadi. Ukraina sudah meninggalkannya lebih dari 20 tahun sedangkan Belarusia sudah meninggalkannya selama beberapa tahun.

Kepergian mereka berdua merupakan mimpi buruk bagi Rusia dan hingga kini hal itu selalu membebani dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya kini sudah menjadi Anti-Rusia, suatu hal yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Sedangkan Belarusia sudah menjadi adik angkat Amerika.

Sejak kapan semuanya menjadi salah? Ia selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk semuanya? Kenapa ia selalu salah?

Dengan lemas, Rusia berusaha mencari syal peninggalan kakaknya. Syal terakhir pemberian kakaknya, yang masih ia pakai hingga kini meski sudah tipis dan lusuh. Rusia segera menyadari bahwa kucingnya sudah tak ada lagi di tempat tidur. Kemana ia pergi?

Tapi sebelumnya, Rusia berusaha mencari syalnya. Biasanya dengan menggunakan syal itu, Rusia akan merasa baikan. Ia merasa dicintai dan hangat bila memakai syal itu, meski kenyataan selalu berkata lain.

"Lho…syal ku?" Rusia kebingungan melihat syalnya yang biasanya selalu ia lipat rapi di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya kini menghilang.

"S-syalku!" Rusia mulai panic, apakah syalnya hilang?

Namun, ia segera menemukan syalnya di sudut ruangan…bersama dengan kucingnya, Rusianeko. Tapi, mata Rusia membelalak saat ia melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kucing kesayangannya pada syal berharganya…

Syalnya…robek dan terkoyak…

Ia berjalan menghampiri kucingnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Begitu melihat syalnya berada di bawah kaki kucingnya, dengan keadaan yang sudah terkoyak dan benang yang mencuat di sana-sini, Rusia segera kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Syal itu adalah peninggalan kakaknya, bukti bahwa ia dicintai, bahwa ia PERNAH dicintai! Kenapa? Itu…itu…tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" pekik Rusia dengan amarah meledak, membuat kucingnya kaget dan bergetar ketakutan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rusia mengayunkan sebuah tendangan telak ke tubuh kucingnya, membuat Rusianeko menghantam dinding dengan keras dan mengeong kesakitan.

Rusia yang panic melihat keadaan syalnya segera berjongkok dan memungut syalnya dengan hati-hati. Syalnya terkoyak dan benang yang keluar di sana-sini menandakan bahwa syalnya sudah rusak total. Tanpa terkendali, air mata mengalir deras dari mata Rusia, melihat syal kesayangannya rusak dan tak bisa kembali lagi.

"Kenapa?" gumamnya dengan sedih.

Saat itu, ia mendengar meongan lemah dari kucingnya, membuatnya tersentak dan kaget. Ia menoleh melihat kucingnya terkulai lemas di lantai, ada sedikit percikan darah di sekitarnya.

"Rusia..neko…," gumamnya terperanjat. Sejenak ia bingung kenapa kucingnya bisa berada di sana, terluka parah seperti itu…kenapa?

"Ru-RUSIANEKO!" Rusia terkejut, baru menyadari bahwa ialah yang melakukan hal itu. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari menuju Rusianeko dengan syal hancur yang berada di tangannya. Ia berlutut di samping Rusianeko yang tampak sekarat…kelihatan kesakitan dan sudah tak bisa mengeong lagi…

"Ah…apa yang sudah…aku lakukan?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Ia memungut Rusianeko dengan tangan bergetar. Kucingnya tampak sekarat…ia bisa mati…

Karena dia…

"Ti..tidak…tidak mau, Rusianeko…ah….," gumam Rusia merasakan ia menangis tak terkendali. Ia terisak hebat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan!

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

IoI

Saat itu, di rumah besar milik Amerika, sedang berlangsung pesta natal yang cukup meriah. Amerika yang terus berteriak dan tertawa, Perancis yang sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis, Inggris yang tampak pundung karena lagi-lagi pohon natalnya kalah dibandingkan pohon natal milik Amerika, Italia yang ikut menggoda gadis-gadis, Jerman yang tampaknya mencoba untuk tidak mengatur Negara-negara yang mulai keterlaluan, Jepang yang pucat memandang kue berwarna neon hijau milik Amerika yang bisa mengeluarkan kembang api, dan Negara-negara lain yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Bisa dikatakan, secara garis besar…mereka menikmati pesta itu.

"Ah, Doitsu-san," panggil Jepang menghampiri Jerman yang hanya berdiri di pinggir ruangan dengan tangan memegang segelas bir.

"Hari ini tampaknya meriah sekali ya, pestanya," kata Jepang, berusaha menenangkan diri dari syok melihat kue Amerika. Ia tidak boleh memakannya, benar-benar tidak boleh memakannya.

"Yah, meski tampaknya mulai kacau…tapi ya sudahlah…untuk kali ini tidak apa-apa," kata Jerman kembali menengguk birnya.

"Sayang, Chudo-san tidak bisa ikut," gumam Jepang, sedikit merindukan 'kakak'nya yang….uh…

"Memang dimana dia?" tanya Jerman, baru sadar bahwa Cina tidak ada.

"Ya, kudengar ia merayakan natal bersama Hongkong-san dan Taiwan-san di rumahnya sendiri," kata Jepang. Jerman hanya mengangguk.

"Swiss dan adiknya juga menolak untuk datang," tambah Jerman.

"Ya, yang mengherankan Greece-san dan Turkey-san bisa datang," tambah Jepang lagi, melihat keduanya sedang bertengkar di seberang ruangan.

"Yah…soalnya undangan America memang cukup memaksa tahun ini," jelas Jerman yang sebenarnya bila bisa, ia tidak ingin datang. Mendengar hal itu, Jepang hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi….aku sedikit merasa tidak enak…," kata Jepang.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Jerman.

"Tidak…hanya saja, yah….aku merasa tidak enak…pada Rusia-san," jelas Jepang tampaknya sedikit ragu untuk membicarakannya.

Jerman hanya terdiam kemudian kembali menyeruput birnya.

"Apa boleh buat, hubungannya dengan America memang kurang baik," jelas Jerman dengan tenang.

"Aku mengerti, aku juga kurang menyukainya karena masalah nuklir tapi….bagaimana mengatakannya ya…sepertinya kita selalu mengisolasi dia sendiri," jelas Jepang. Jerman cukup kagum juga dengan kemampuan mengobservasi Jepang.

"Yah…tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak," tambah Jerman. Jepang hanya mengangguk, meski tampak kurang puas.

Saat itu, Jepang mendengar ketukan pintu di antara bisingnya pesta natal. "Doitsu-san, ada yang mengetuk pintu ya?" tanyanya. Jerman terdiam sebentar berusaha mendengarkan di dalam berisiknya pesta.

Kini ketukan pintu telah berubah menjadi bunyi bel.

"Ada tamu," katanya.

"Oi America! Sepertinya ada tamu lagi," sahut Jerman keras. Amerika yang tengah bertengkar dengan Inggris, entah karena apa, segera menoleh.

"Benarkah? Oh ya, terimakasih!" sahut Amerika, ia segera melupakan Inggris dan berlari menuju pintu depannya. Siapa lagi yang datang? Mungkin Sinterklas?

Namun, saat ia membuka pintunya, Amerika terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Rusia?" gumamnya kaget.

Rusia berada di depannya, dengan mantel tebal, syal terkoyak-koyak plus tumpukan salju setengah mencair yang berada di rambut, pundak dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Apa…yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Amerika, sedikit shock. Ia ingat betul bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengundang Rusia.

"America-kun…aku….," Rusia terlihat dalam keadaan yang…kurang baik. Amerika yang sangat tidak sensitive pun tidak sebuta itu untuk tidak melihat bahwa mata Rusia memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Meski ekspresi Rusia terlihat agak aneh di matanya, seperti sedang memaksa tersenyum saat sedih.

Belum sempat Rusia melanjutkan kata-katanya, muncul Negara lain dari balik punggung Amerika. "Amerika, siapa yang da-…..UWAAAA!" jerit sang pengganggu yang merupakan pecinta berat pasta, yaitu Italia yang sama sekali tidak menduga akan kehadirannya Rusia di pesta natal Amerika. Negara cengeng itu, dengan kecepatan fantastis, segera melarikan diri dan bersembunyi ke balik punggung Jerman. Jerman dan Jepang yang sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah Italia hanya bisa maklum saja.

"Eh, ada Rusia ya?" kata Inggris setengah terkejut, sejenak melupakan teh yang ada di tangannya.

"Wah, kenapa Rusia bisa ada di sini?" tanya Perancis, sejenak melupakan gadis-gadis yang ada di sekitarnya. Dalam sekejap, suasana berubah menjadi….aneh, semua Negara-negara bertanya-tanya alasan kenapa Rusia datang di pesta natal ini.

Rusia pun sebenarnya sadar akan perubahan atmosfir di dalam ruangan dan ia merasa menyesal karenanya. Namun, sekarang adalah keadaan darurat dan ia tidak bisa memusingkan hal seperti itu.

"Anu…apakah di sini ada yang…?"

"Apa maumu di sini hah!" lagi-lagi muncul Negara yang menyela Rusia, siapa lagi kalau bukan Prussia. Negara yang sama seperti Amerika, tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Rusia karena dulu ia pernah dipisahkan paksa dengan adiknya, Jerman Barat.

"Ah…anu, Prussia-kun…," Rusia merasa bingung, bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan keadaan kalau ia terus menerus disela. Panik sudah memenuhi dadanya dan ia sangat gelisah.

"Pergi kau dari sini! Siapa juga yang mengundangmu!" hardik Prussia seakan ialah tuan rumah di sini, sama sekali tidak sadar lirikan mata Amerika di sebelahnya yang tampak kesal karena 'bagian' yang terseru (baca: mengusir Rusia) sudah direbut Prussia.

"Oi, harusnya aku yang berkatar begitu!" omel Amerika.

"Anu…America-kun…"

"Hah! Maksudmu apa? Mau nantang ya?" balas Prussia pada Amerika.

"Ah…anu…Prussia-kun…"

"Ah, tidak juga sih. Percuma saja bertengkar denganmu," kata Amerika lalu tertawa.

"Apa! Jangan ngeremehin aku, sialan!"

"Anu…"

"Oi, kalian berdua, berhenti!" dalam sekejap Amerika dan Prussia berhenti bicara dan menutup mulutnya, mereka melirik ke belakang dan melihat Jerman yang tampaknya sudah hilang kesabaran seperti biasa. Ia tampak kesal, tentu saja, melihat kakaknya dan Amerika meributkan hal tak penting sementara Rusia ada di luar, dalam hujan salju, dengan keadaan kurang baik dan tampak kebingungan.

"Sekarang kau bisa jelaskan, kenapa kau ada di sini, Rusia?" tanya Jerman. Amerika dan Prussia kontan menggeser sedikit agar Jerman bisa bicara dengan Rusia.

"Ah…Doitsu-kun, aku ada di sini karena…," Rusia berhenti bicara dan membuka 'bungkusan' kain yang ada di tangannya sejak tadi. Tadinya, karena suasana agak gelap diluar, Amerika, Prussia dan Jerman tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sebenarnya apa yang ada di tangan Rusia.

Setelah mata mereka memicing dan memperhatikan dengan seksama, barulah mereka sadar bahwa yang ada di tangan Rusia adalah seekor kucing coklat tua.

"Eh? Kucing?" tanya mereka bingung berbarengan.

"Apa? Kucing!" Jepang segera datang secara otomatis, begitu mendengar nama hewan favoritnya disebut.

"Eh? Kucing…?" tanya Yunani juga, dengan perlahan menghampiri mereka.

Kini Jerman yang mundur untuk membiarkan Jepang dan Yunani melihat kucing yang ada di tangan Rusia. Sekali lihat saja, para pecinta kucing itu tahu bahwa kucing yang ada pada Rusia sedang sakit.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Jepang merasa sedih melihat kondisi kucing itu.

"Ah itu…"

"Oi, sebaiknya kalian masuk saja, udaranya dingin sekali nih!" protes Amerika mulai menggigil karena angin dingin bertiup kencang. Rusia mengangguk dan segera memasuki rumah Amerika yang besar dan hangat.

Begitu berada di dalam, Jepang dan Yunani melihat kucing Rusia dengan lebih teliti.

"Anu..apakah ia sakit?" tanya Jepang hati-hati. Rusia mengangguk.

Yunani dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kucing besar yang ada di tangan Rusia. "Sepertinya…ia tidak sakit flu…., hidungnya tidak basah….suhu tubuhnya…juga normal," kata Yunani.

"Ah…iya, ia memang bukan sakit tapi terluka…," jelas Rusia dengan wajah sedikit sedih meski masih ada sisa 'senyum' di bibirnya.

"Anu…bisakah kalian menolongnya? Di negaraku sedang badai salju jadi semua rumah sakit hewan tutup, aku tidak tahu harus mencari pertolongan kemana kecuali ke sini," tambah Rusia lagi. Sekarang jelas sudah alasan kenapa Rusia 'mengganggu' pesta natal Amerika.

"Oh begitu toh…kukira ada apa, memangnya kucing ini terluka karena apa, Rusia?" tanya Amerika.

Rusia terdiam sebentar, bingung apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Inggris dan Perancis yang penasaran segera menghampiri kerumunan.

"Sepertinya keadaan kucing itu parah," kata Inggris.

"Yah, seperti baru bertengkar dengan kucing lain karena memperebutkan kucing betina," tambah Perancis sok tahu.

"Ah tidak, sama sekali tidak ada bekas luka cakaran kok, jadi ia terluka bukan karena kucing lain," jelas Jepang.

Semua Negara beralih menatap Rusia, sementara Negara yang besar itu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Rusia memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, lagipula sejak kapan ia bisa berbohong? Daripada nantinya ia ketahuan, lebih baik terus terang sekarang, bisa seburuk apa sih reaksi para Negara bisa mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Yah…aku tidak sengaja menendangnya ke dinding tadi," jelas Rusia sambil tersenyum.

Suasana hening sejenak. Para Negara syok, mereka sudah biasa dengan 'kekerasan' kasat mata Rusia, tapi tidak menyangka Rusia bisa setega itu pada seekor kucing lemah tak berdaya. Jepang dan Yunani yang merupakan pecinta kucing merasa sangat marah mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Rusia-san! Kucing ini tidak sekuat kami! Hanya dengan memukulnya saja, dia bisa mati!" hardik Jepang marah, membuat para Negara sedikit kaget, pertama kalinya melihat Jepang yang biasanya tenang kini marah pada Rusia.

"Iya, Nihon benar…kau tidak boleh melukai kucing seenaknya!" tambah Yunani tampak kesal.

Rusia hanya bisa terperanjat dan menutup mulutnya, apa boleh buat ini memang salahnya.

Namun, ia terkejut saat Amerika mendadak menghampirinya, dengan wajah serius yang tampak asing baginya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Amerika mengambil alih kucing Rusia ke tangannya. Ia memandangi kucing itu sebentar sebelum menatap tajam Rusia kembali.

"Jangan seenaknya melukai yang lemah, hanya karena kau kuat, Rusia," kata Amerika dengan nada serius. Semua Negara yang mendengarnya sedikit terperangah, tidak menyangka Amerika yang biasanya menyebalkan dan penuh semangat bisa seserius ini.

Tampaknya, sifatnya yang senang menjadi 'hero' bukan cuma isapan jempol belaka.

"Karena itulah, sampai sekarang tak ada Negara yang bisa menyukaimu, karena kau selalu menyakiti siapapun. Termasuk saudaramu sendiri kan?" kata Amerika lagi. Jujur saja, ia sekarang sedang menahan amarah untuk tidak melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Rusia. Ia sama sekali tidak tahan bila ada seseuatu yang lemah dianiaya oleh yang kuat di depan matanya. Bahkan meskipun itu kucing sekali pun, mungkin ia memang sudah punya naluri seorang 'hero' sejak awal.

Rusia yang mendengar perkataan Amerika sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka rivalnya itu bisa mengatakan hal yang tepat mengenai titik rapuh di hati Rusia.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai kucing ini, kalau memang kau ingin memelihara kucing ini, jangan melukainya!" bentak Amerika membuat Rusia terperanjat.

"Karena itu lah Uni Soviet pecah, karena itulah aku tidak mengundangmu ke pesta ini! Karena kau ini cuma peminum vodka brengsek yang cuma bisa melukai orang!" hardik Amerika lagi.

"Kalauu kau begini terus, sampai kapanpun, kau akan terus sendirian!"

Rusia hanya terdiam, dengan mata terbelalak karena kaget dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Semua kata-kata Amerika terngiang di telinganya bagaikan gema yang berlanjut, membuatnya perlahan sadar apa yang sudah terjadi di sekitarnya selama ini.

Apakah itu benar?

"Oi, tenanglah Amerika," kata Inggris, menepuk pundak Negara besar berkacamata itu. Amerika tersadar, tidak menyangka ia bisa membentak Rusia, padahal biasanya ia hampir tidak punya dendam. Tapi, memang semua yang dikatakannya benar. Meski ia tidak sensitive, ia tahu seperti apa Rusia sebenarnya karena ia sudah sering bertengkar dengannya.

"Iya nih, aku jadi lepas kendali, ahahaha," kata Amerika sambil tertawa, Inggris tidak merasa kaget melihat mood Amerika sudah berubah dengan cepat.

"Oi, Nihon, Greece, kalian bisa merawat kucing ini sebentar kan? Aku akan segera memanggil dokter hewan untuk datang kemari," kata Amerika, menoleh pada Yunani dan Jepang yang terdiam karena mereka masih syok melihat Amerika yang sempat marah.

"O-oh..tentu saja," jawab Jepang, Yunani yang ada di sebelahnya pun mengangguk.

"Wah…ternyata Amerika kalau marah mengerikan juga," gumam Italia yang ada di samping Jerman. Jerman hanya mengangguk sekali, setidaknya ia puas melihat keadaan sudah terkontrol. Ternyata pada saat tertentu Amerika bisa diandalkan juga. Sisanya hanya…

Jerman melirik pada Rusia yang masih terdiam, tidak bergerak, tidak mengatakan apapun, seakan ia telah membeku.

Amerika menoleh melirik pada Rusia. "Kau boleh pergi, biar kami yang mengurus kucing ini," tambahnya dengan nada dingin, tidak ingin berpura-pura ramah di depan Negara dingin itu.

Rusia tersentak, terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Sebuah senyuman kembali pecah di bibir Negara besar itu. Namun, tidak sepenuhnya tulus, senyuman terpaksa yang persis seperti para Negara Baltic bila mereka ketakutan.

"I-iya…terima kasih," kata Rusia kemudian menunduk ke bawah.

"Tapi, kularang kau untuk menemui kucing ini lagi."

Rusia terperangah, ia menatap Amerika yang kini sudah berbalik dan menghampiri Jepang dan Yunani yang tengah sibuk melihat keadaan kucing Rusia. Rusia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan menelan kembali semua kata yang ia ingin ucapkan.

Apa boleh buat, ini memang salahnya…

Tapi, Rusianeko adalah kucingnya kan…tidak adil…

Rusia memejamkan matanya, rasanya pedih. Ia memang salah dan patut disalahkan dalam hal ini, tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit…

"Sudahlah Rusia."

Rusia menoleh, mendapati Perancis bicara padanya.

"Biar Nihon dan Greece yang mengurus kucing itu, aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja," hibur Perancis. Rusia hanya mencoba membalasnya dengan senyuman datar. Semua hiburan Perancis entah kenapa terdengar seperti 'kucingmu akan lebih aman bersama mereka daripada bersamamu'.

"Iya ya…aku percaya kok. Kuharap mereka menjaganya dengan baik," kata Rusia, memaksakan senyum yang terasa pahit di mulutnya.

Ia menoleh melihat kerumunan Negara, yang tampaknya sibuk merawat kucingnya juga Amerika yang sedang berteriak-teriak menelepon seseorang, tampaknya dokter hewan yang ia maksud tadi.

"Ah, aku pergi ya," kata Rusia pada Perancis. Sudah tak ada lagi artinya ia di sini. Karena, kucingnya sudah aman berada bersama para Negara lain jadi ia sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Oh iya…," kata Perancis, tidak bisa membalas dengan kata lain.

Dengan langkah berat, Rusia berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum pergi ia menoleh melihat kucingnya yang sudah tertutupi dengan kerumunan Negara-negara sekali lagi dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah Amerika dalam diam.

Rusia berjalan pulang dengan langkah berat dan pikiran melayang dari tubuhnya. Rasanya semua terasa berkelebat di dalam kepalanya. Perkataan Amerika, kucingnya yang terluka karena dirinya, syalnya yang terkoyak…

Kini, Rusianeko tidak akan bisa menemaninya lagi, tidak bisa lagi…kini ia kembali sendirian. Kenyataan itu membuat dada Rusia terasa sesak. Rumahnya akan kembali dingin seperti dulu, tak bernyawa dan sepi. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi untuk diajak bicara, tidak ada lagi…

Bahkan hanya seekor kucing pun…tidak bisa menemaninya?

Karena ia selalu melukai semuanya? Bahkan orang-orang yang ia cintai? Apakah itu benar?

Karena itukah Belarusia dan Ukraina meninggalkannya sendiri?

Karena itukah semua Negara selalu menjauhinya?

Karena itukah ia akan selalu…sendirian?

Benarkah…begitu?

Rusia menggigit bibirnya…ia bisa merasakan air mata mulai berkumpul di matanya, terancam untuk jatuh setiap saat di sudut matanya. Ia berhenti berjalan di tengah salju dan menatap ke langit, dimana langit terlihat begitu gelap tanpa adanya secercah cahaya sedikit pun.

"Aku…tidak mau…," gumam Rusia, tak kuat menahan tangis, satu per satu air mata berjatuhan dari matanya.

"Aku tidak mau…tidak mau…," gumamnya lagi sambil terisak.

"Aku…tidak mau….sendirian…selamanya…"

Malam itu, salju terus turun, seakan ikut merayakan malam natal yang suci yang dikenal dengan white crithsmas, membuat orang-orang bersuka cita di malam penuh kasih sayang tersebut.

Tapi, ada satu Negara yang menangis sendirian di tengah salju pada malam itu, tanpa ada seorang pun yang menghibur dan menemaninya.

Seandainya saat itu Sinterklas bisa mendengar permintaan kecilnya, ia hanya menginginkan…

Seorang teman…

Tapi, apakah Sinterklas kali ini begitu kejam? Apakah permintaan kecilnya itu begitu mustahil untuk diwujudkan? Karena….ia adalah Rusia, Negara komunis yang kejam? Bahkan seekor kucing pun tak bisa menemaninya?

Apakah ia akan terus sendirian…selamanya?

* * *

><p>Yei, akhirnya bagian "Reality" selesai! Sisanya tinggal "Dream" deh! Hehehehe...tapi udah mau UN nih, update selanjutnya bakalan lama. Maaf soal cerita yang agak lebay ini, aku sendiri suka heran kok hobinya nulis yang kayak gini...aduh aduh...<p>

Review~


End file.
